Exchange
by BoydBlog
Summary: **Honorable Mention** PUBLIC LOVIN CONTEST. Bella has a Third Date Rule. Would it delude her into continuing with the not so perfect date? Sometimes fate intervenes to correct an imbalance. Not even the location can deter frenzied would-be soul mates


**Entry for Public Lovin' ( www(dot)publiclovincontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com )**

**Hosted by Beegurl3, JandMsmommy, Lovingangels07**

**Title:** Exchange

**Author:** BoydBlog

**Summary:** Bella has a Third Date Rule. Would it delude her into continuing with the not so perfect date? Sometimes fate intervenes to correct an imbalance. Not even the location can deter frenzied would-be soul mates.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

***

It was our third date.

He looked freshly showered and was smothered in a strong, almost overpowering spicy cologne and it was tickling my nose in the close confines of his BMW.

I felt kind of nervous. I suspected - no, I knew - that he'd want to do more than kiss and fondle tonight. I could pretty much visualize, based on our previous two dates, how this night would go.

We'd have a pleasant meal, talk about the restaurant, critique the food. I'd have too many cocktails, because I'd be constantly sipping and hoping that, with a drink permanently at my lips, he would carry on the conversation.

We had absolutely nothing in common. He was attractive. _Cute_ was a better description. He had an extremely sexy voice when he was aroused. But I didn't feel anything when he kissed me. It was like I was out of my body watching two strangers getting into it - mildly arousing in a voyeuristic way. But then it's like someone reveals that the couple you are watching are in fact brother and sister - yes, highly disturbing, freakishly unbelievable and repulsive.

Not a turn on, at all.

_Why am I here?_

"Sorry I couldn't get a spot closer," he said as he unclasped his seat belt and took his key out of the ignition, "are you okay to walk a couple of blocks in those shoes?" he questioned, blatantly checking out my legs, and my five inch black patent peep-toe Jimmy Choo's.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I closed my eyes briefly_. Maybe I can fake a migraine after our main course, before dessert and catch a cab home? Oh God, but I haven't had sex in ages. Even sex with someone I wasn't into would be better than no sex at all?_

_No, I know that isn't true._

 His hand clasped around my waist as he guided me down the street.

It was Twilight. Way too early for me to usually be eating, but he had explained when he picked me up that it had taken him all week to get a reservation, and this was the only time he could get us a table.

He held the door as we walked in. "Hello, table for two. Riley Biers," he stated, smiling. He _was_ cute. _God, Bella; just go with it. Maybe he's going to be the best sex you'll ever have._

"Do you need to check your coats?" The hostess smiled, her voice a cool, fake pleasantness. "It's just up on level one, you can take the elevator to your right, and then we'll seat you when you come back down."

"Thanks," stated Riley as he stepped forward to the elevator, his arm fell from my waist to take my hand.

We checked our coats, in silence, and then stepped back into the elevator. The waitress greeted us on the ground floor. "Would you like to be seated, or are you happy to have a drink at the bar?" she asked.

"Should we have a drink at the bar first?" he smiled at me.

"That would be lovely." I smiled back, but my heart wasn't in it. We just didn't have that spark, that fire. I could have a pleasant meal with him, let him take me home and have meaningless unsatisfying sex. What would be the point?

_No_. My mind was made up. I'll have a drink at the bar, and before we're even seated I'll fake a migraine, apologize profusely. Stroke his ego a bit...tell him I'm really disappointed, but that he should stay, have a nice meal. I'll catch a cab home. Take this extremely provocative and sexy outfit off, remove my make-up, pull my shiny hair up into a ponytail, put my well worn and comfy PJ's and bed socks on and watch a DVD, alone. _I think I have a Lean Cuisine buried at the back of the freezer._ I'll call him in a couple of days, tell him I don't think it'll work out.

"Champagne, or a cocktail tonight Bella?" He seemed pleased that he knew my choice of drink. He was confident he'd get me into bed tonight. _Well, it was our third date_. I slowly perused the cocktail list_. I can't believe I'd revealed my third date rule an hour into our first conversation._

Initially, I thought we'd have some chemistry. He seemed intelligent and eager to impress me. But it was pretty obvious after the first date that he preferred sports to literature, and still played video games instead of going to the theater. I couldn't second guess myself again. _I shouldn't have agreed to the second date, let alone this, the third._

"Champagne Riley, please." I smiled as he pulled out the bar stool for me and held my hand as I perched myself up on it, smoothing the stretchy satin of my black pencil skirt over my thighs. I looked towards him. He was ogling my legs again.

Yes, I have fantastic pins. _Thanks Mom_! I'd definitely inherited perfect leg genes from my mother's side. Everything else, had come from the Swan side of the family. Dark brown hair and eyes, a dry humor, and an early appreciation of the written word, thanks to Grandma Swan's vast collection of well read paperbacks.

Riley ordered me a glass of Veuve Cliquot and himself a Corona. I looked around the restaurant. It was surprisingly well populated, considering the time of the evening.

The barman presented our drinks and Riley clinked his bottle against my champagne flute, "To our third date Bella, and many more to come."

I smiled, inwardly cringing. I almost felt sorry for him; either he was exceptionally clueless, or I was a really great actress. I couldn't work him out. Maybe it was me. Maybe I just don't know how to feel anything anymore.

"Riley? Oh God is that really you?" I turned in my seat to see a vivacious redhead staring at Riley. Her head tilted slightly, a look of wonder and shock covered her features. She was stunning. Her vibrant hair hung in soft billowing waves around her shoulders. She was wearing a green satin halter neck bias-cut dress. It hugged her curvaceous body perfectly.

Riley immediately leaped from his bar stool. "Victoria! When did you get back to New York? How long have you been back?" His arms circled her waist, as he pulled her affectionately to him.

Y_ES! He's totally into her; she must be an old flame._ It was obvious that they knew each other intimately. _She is the perfect distraction. I can confidently make my excuses. Riley can pursue her, and, if the way she is looking at him is any indication, I won't even have to let him down gently!_

_Thank you, there is a God!_

"I got back two weeks ago," she almost squealed. "I tried calling your cell, but it didn't work. Did you change your number?" She sounded hurt. Riley's hands were still locked around her waist, her hands glided slowly over his forearms and they were staring into each others eyes. Then Riley remembered I was there and with an embarrassingly coy smile dropped his hands from her waist and composed himself.

"Victoria, this is Bella." Victoria looked at me and her face flushed pink. _Poor girl, I need to assure her that I'm no threat._

"Hi Victoria. It's nice to meet you. I haven't met any of Riley's friends, this is our third date. How do you know each other?" I gave her a very genuine smile. She seemed relieved. _That's right, we're not together that way._

"Riley and I dated when I was in college and then I moved to London for work." she looked back to him. "I'm sorry we lost contact, I did try." She still had feelings for him. I could see in Riley's face; he felt the same.

For the first time in a long time, I felt like there may be hope yet.

_Romance isn't dead._

"Victoria?" I looked immediately into the eyes of the most handsome man I had ever seen. He stood behind Victoria. He was smiling. Suddenly, my vision blurred, like I was adjusting the focus on my old Nikon SLR. The depth of field was exaggerated. This beautiful man was the _only_ object in the room that was in sharp focus, everything else blurred into a grainy mess of dots. I blinked a few times. G_od, I've only had one sip of champagne_. I closed my eyes.

"Edward, this is Riley, my ex-boyfriend from college, and his friend Bella." My eyes snapped open. I couldn't care less if nothing else was in focus, I could stare at his beauty all night.

"Edward moved to New York last month. He doesn't know anyone apart from his work colleagues so I offered to show him a bit of the city. We have mutual friends in London," she explained, her eyes not leaving Riley's. So Edward and Victoria were friends, not together. He was from London?

"Hello Bella," he stepped toward my stool and held his hand out. His voice held the distinct timbre of a middle-class British accent. I lifted my hand from my lap and glided it into his. A shiver went down my spine, and my stomach flipped. The spark. The fire.

_Fuck! It's no fire, it's a freaking inferno!_

He slowly pulled his hand away from mine, watching intently as he did so, and then shook Riley's hand. "It's nice to meet you both. Victoria, why don't we ask if they can seat us all together? That is if you don't mind?" he looked at me, questioning.

"That's a fantastic idea," I breathed.

"Excellent!" squeaked Victoria.

***

Fifteen minutes later and all my previous mental scheming about faking a migraine was long forgotten. We were seated at a circular table. Riley was to my left, Victoria opposite me and Edward sat to my right. I was staring at the menu, trying desperately to compose myself.

His name was Edward Cullen, and he had relocated to the United States to be the New York correspondent for _The Independent_ newspaper. _Could he be any more desirable?_

"What do you do Bella?" he questioned. His voice was like gooey caramel, warm and delicious.

"I'm a regular contributor to the _New Yorker_, and I edit the Book Bench Blog." I don't know why I felt sheepish telling him this. He was staring at me as he opened his sensual mouth to say something, but paused. He swallowed and then quickly took a drink of his beer.

I suddenly felt self-conscious. I looked over to Victoria; she was staring at Riley. _God, maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I'd completely misread the situation. Maybe Edward Cullen wants this pretty, squealing redheaded Fashion Designer. I need to get the hell out of here._

"You're Bella Swan." Edward stated. I looked to him. He looked awestruck. "I...I read your essay on Jung's animus theory in relation to contemporary female novelists. It was...so enlightening. I'm...a huge fan of your opinion pieces." Our eyes locked.

_Fuck. He's not only gorgeous, intelligent and a journalist he is a fan of _my_ writin_g. I think I just had the ratio equivalent of Niagara Falls gush from between my legs. _God I'd be mortified if he actually knew I just thought that!_

The waitress interrupted my mental meltdown, asking if we were ready to order.

Victoria jumped right in. "Yes! For my appetizer, I'll have the oysters. Will you share with me Riley? Remember that time we brought some from the Chelsea Market's and went back to your place...Oh, sorry." She was so cute, and Riley was grinning at her. It felt like Edward and I were intruding on their very natural and overdue reunion. Victoria looked embarrassed about referring to their past. Her eyes flickered to me briefly. She obviously felt like she may have offended me.

I didn't want to make her feel that way. "I think that is a great idea Victoria. I'm going to go straight for the main course and then save some room for dessert."

Edward glared at me, as if he understood my desire to allow Victoria to get what she wanted, and I wasn't referring to the oysters.

The conversation throughout dinner was pleasant. I suppose you could have called it a tad awkward. I mean, apart from Riley and Victoria, no one else really knew anything about one another. When the waitress had cleared our plates after our main course and left us the dessert menu, I decided I'd try and get Riley and Victoria to share a little of their story.

Victoria obviously still felt something. I could tell Riley did as well, but he was being unnaturally quiet. I hesitated. I didn't want to prompt them, only to find out that I'd inadvertently reminded them of why they didn't work out. I didn't have much history, apart from the fact they dated more than five years ago, she was obviously a few years younger than everyone else at the table, and she left New York to work in London.

"So, why did the two of you break up?" Edward asked casually. _Well, that's hardly the tactic I would have gone for._ _Edward Cullen, journalist - asking the hard questions_. I almost giggled.

Riley's face almost went purple. Victoria's went a shockingly delicious shade of crimson.

"I was basically an asshole." Riley's shoulders sagged and I could see that he took Victoria's hand from underneath the table to hold it. "You know how it is Edward, at twenty-five you think your whole life is ahead of you, that the world is your oyster," he chuckled at the pun. "I didn't appreciate what I had, until she moved away."

"I believe in fate," I stated plainly. "What's the chance of running into each other in a city of this size? It was probably always meant to be." Riley and Victoria were looking at me and then I saw Riley's face relax in agreement, and he turned to look at Victoria. I thought I saw a single tear glistening from the corner of her eye.

I needed to leave the table immediately. I couldn't look at Edward. My last statement held true, not only for Victoria and Riley, but also for Edward and me. I knew in the short time he had been sitting next to me, and with the casual yet intent tone of our conversation, that I was meant to meet Edward Cullen. That there was some strange indescribable connection between us, that my mind and body was having a real strain trying to come to terms with. He was intoxicating, overwhelming my senses.

I slowly picked up my clutch purse from beside my chair and rose to stand. Edward immediately stood as well, and pulled my chair out. "I'm just going to the ladies' room." My eyes briefly locked with Edward's. He was insanely beautiful. His eyelashes were so long and dark. His facial features were angular and classically proportioned. His hair was the most unusual color, almost bronze. His eyes were forest green. He was clean-shaven, yet he didn't look like he had spent hours preening himself to look this good.

_Oh God. I want him. _My knees felt weak just thinking about his hands. His fingers were long, they looked soft and warm. _I want his hands on me!_

I slowly walked away from the table, my breathing quickened._ I'm panting like a lovesick puppy._ I imagined what it would feel like to touch him. His mouth. His sexy British accent whispering profanities in my ear.

I stopped walking when I spotted a waiter, and asked him for directions to the bathroom. He smiled at me, motioning to the top of the stairs. I held my head high, took confident steps in my precarious heels.

There were five unisex bathrooms. I walked to the very last one. I locked the door behind me, and looked in the mirror. My face was flushed pink. _God, I am so aroused by Edward, and all we've done is talk_. I placed my hands on the basin to support myself. _Imagine what it would feel like if he was touching me, if he was making love to me. Damn, he could bust through this door right now and I'd strip him, I'd taste him, and I'd be naked in a flash. I'd have him without any hesitation._

_God, I'm a complete slut. I'm totally ditching my Third Date Rule._

I took in a few deep breaths and then contemplated what I should do. _Go back to the table, tell Riley that I'll make my own way home. How in the hell am I going to ask Edward for his number? Fuck! I have to see him again. I have to know if he is attracted to me, not just my writing._

I looked back into the mirror. I didn't even need to touch up my makeup. _You've been in here too long Bella, go back. Now!_

I washed my hands and dried them. Then I unlocked and opened the door, and Edward was standing there. His eyes were dark, foreboding. "Bella," he stepped quickly to me, his hand grabbed my waist as he gently guided me backwards into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

_Holy Fucking Hell!_

"I...I need to ask if you are OK with Riley and Victoria leaving together?" His voice seemed strained. He was anxious and his eyes were almost pleading.

"Yes," I said without hesitation. "I...Riley and I are on our third date, we haven't even slept together." _God, I needed him to know that more than anything el_s_e_. "Before Victoria approached us, I was trying to think of a way to leave, without hurting his feelings."

Edward look conflicted, as his eyes searched mine. _What did he want me to say?_ "It's obvious they should leave together." I blurted. I couldn't read the contorted look on his face. Then it dawned on me. "You don't want to take Victoria home with _you_, do you?" My voice broke at the end of the question. I would be completely mortified if he said yes.

"God no!" He stepped closer to me with his hand still on my waist. I closed my eyes in relief at his quick dismissal.

"I want to take _you_ home," he breathed. His hand slowly, cautiously cupped my jaw. _Oh my God, yes! Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!_

Then his hungry lips were on mine as he pulled me close. His tongue probed my mouth deeply; he tasted like beer. My clutch purse fell to the floor as soon as my hands clasped themselves up around his neck. I pulled myself into him, as close as I could get. His hands traveled down to my ass, pulling me up, pressing his hard erection into my pubic bone. _I want him right now. There is no way I can wait until we get back to my place. I want him in my mouth, I want him inside me. _I didn't care where we were, or who heard us._ God, I _am_ a complete and utter slut_.

_Bella, snap out of it!_

"Edward," I tried to pull away. I'd been in this bathroom too long. Victoria and Riley will suspect something is wrong. "They'll think I'm not going back to the table because I'm upset or something. I don't want them to think that..." His lips went straight back to mine, feverishly and deliciously kissing me. I reluctantly pushed on his chest with an open palm.

"Bella," he grunted, pulling back, but not letting go of my ass. "They've already gone, the bill's been paid. I have your coat check ticket," he looked apprehensive.

_They've gone?_ "Ungh," I groaned and let my forehead fall forward against his chest. I should have felt perturbed that we had basically exchanged dates. However I couldn't feel anything but relief and excitement, because Edward was here with me.

I lifted my face to look at him. He looked dejected. _No!_ "Don't stop kissing me Edward," I pleaded, "I _want_ you!" My arms were back around his neck, as I pushed my body into him, desperate to feel his hardness, feel his obvious arousal for me.

"Bella, yes!" he moaned. His hands squeezed my ass, and then they lowered to the hem of my skirt and he started lifting it, slowly peeling it up my thighs until I could feel the cool bathroom air hit my bare ass-cheeks. I wasn't wearing any underwear, because the skirt was so body-hugging you could see the panty line, even when I wore my favorite thong. _I hate panty lines._

"Fuck!" he gasped when his hands held my bum flesh. He looked into my eyes. _God, please don't think I'm a complete slut._

"I won't be able to stop if we don't stop now," he breathed. "I think I have one, solitary condom in my wallet. I fucking pray to God it hasn't expired." _Fuck, his accent is such a turn-on. _"Do you want to stop Bella?"

_Tell him._

"I don't want you to stop," I was practically panting the words, "but I don't want you to think I just fuck men in restaurant bathrooms ninety minutes after I've first met them, while technically on a date with someone else. That isn't me Edward. This situation isn't like anything I've ever experienced." His hands were kneading the flesh of my ass as I spoke. "I don't know what this is...this feeling. I've never felt so insanely attracted to anyone, ever."

He pulled me up higher, his erection grinding into me. The only thing separating our flesh was his pants and the inch of black fabric from my skirt, that had not risen all the way up at the front.

"I've never done this before either Bella," he grunted. "My mother would disown me if she thought I was being anything less than an English gentleman." He bowed his head, his forehead resting gently against mine as he sucked in a heavy breath. "I _want_ you, but I don't want this to be a one night, or rather, a one bathroom encounter. If we proceed, I know I'll want you again, _exclusively_ and in more private and romantic places, than this room." He waited, pulled his head back to stare at me, breathing heavily.

"Yes," was all I could whisper before my hands slid down to the collar of his shirt. I started undoing the buttons, slowly at first and then hastily, my hands shaking uncontrollably.

Edward's lips then crashed into mine and all the urgency and lust returned. I managed to undo all his buttons, my hands desperate to explore his chest. And then suddenly, he was lifting my thighs, pulling me easily up his body as I clutched his strong, muscular shoulders. He walked forward until we stood between the toilet and the basin. His lips never left my skin as he kissed my mouth, then neck, then earlobe, eventually finding my mouth again.

He lowered me, slowly. His eyes full of lust, dark and seductive. A small, sexy smirk appeared, and then he hiked up my skirt in the front, lifting my right leg and gently placed my Jimmy Choo covered foot on the top of the toilet seat. I was completely exposed. _Thank God the lighting in this bathroom is dim_. He licked his lips and, before my mind processed what he was going to do, he got down on his knees in front of me. The sight of Edward's head in line with my exposed body took my breath away. His hands slowly stroked my thighs. I could only imagine the look on my face.

"I want to taste you Bella. I want to make you come with my tongue and fingers before we...tell me - yes, or no?" his hand on my right thigh started creeping up, closer, closer, almost _there_. He stopped. I closed my eyes.

"Yes!" I almost screamed, forgetting where we were. My hand covered my mouth, hoping no one heard me. Mortification shook me, but Edward didn't let that feeling overtake my emotions for long, as his warm fingers glided up to gently open me.

ARGHHHHHH!

He slowly explored. I opened my eyes, staring down at him in awe. His eyes never left me, even though I tried to close mine again as the pleasure took over - his intense gaze held steady, unrepentant. _I will never forget this moment._

The scene then unfolded in slow motion. His long eyelashes, fluttered then closed. Slowly his face tilted upwards, he gently, reverently pressed himself against me, and his long warm tongue found its mark.

"Ed-ward," I gasped. He lapped my clitoris, expertly teasing me. Slowly, two of his fingers slid deep within. My right hand sprung out to push against the wall. My left hand touched hesitantly into his hair. My head was spinning. _This can't be happening._

He both pleasured and tormented me; his tongue and fingers working together to spark that wonderful sensation rising from deep within my core.

I possessed no sense of time. All I could focus on was the feeling.

Edward's mouth continued suckling; his wet tongue sliding up and down languidly. I couldn't last much longer. Suddenly, he did _it._ I felt his teeth gently nibble at my clit.

Then I exploded.

Wave after wave of pure bliss shredded the memory of every previous sexual experience. This was the ultimate, the pinnacle of pleasure. I had never experienced anything so sublime, so utterly euphoric.

I was panting, slowly coming down from the peak. Disoriented and weak. Edward stood abruptly, moaning my name against my mouth as he kissed me deeply, sucking on my tongue. His taste mingled with the flavor of myself, in a wholly sexy and perverted way. This aroused me even more. His hands splayed through my hair as he secured me, possessively to his lips.

Desperate, wanton, hungry and carnal.

Then he released me.

I heard the rustling of paper, and opened my eyes to see Edward aggressively pulling cash and credit cards from his brown leather wallet. The unique sound of plastic bouncing off the polished concrete floor was surreal.

_He's trying to find the condom!_

_I want to taste him first._

I lowered my foot from the toilet seat, grabbing the basin to steady myself. I didn't bother pulling down my skirt even though it was bunched around my waist rather unflatteringly.

My shaky hands went immediately to Edward's belt as I pulled and shook it to release, then popped his button and slowly dragged his zipper down. His face shone with a devastatingly wicked smile, as soon as he found the sought after condom. He squinted as he tried to read the expiry date in the dim light. His wallet joined the discarded contents haphazardly on the floor with a dull thud.

All the while my hands shoved his pants down and then his boxers, as his painfully hard and long erection bounced free, gravitating towards me, begging me to taste. He started to rip the foil packet as I simultaneously dropped to squat, rocking back on my heels to balance and gently grabbing the base of his glorious cock. I briefly looked up to his eyes and saw he was in complete shock; I slowly ran my tongue up his shaft and over the head, swirling hungrily before taking him fully into my mouth.

"Bella! Oh God! You...can't...I..._fuck_!"

"mmmmmmm" I hummed; his taste was amazing.

"Bella, I won't last...p-p-please." His fingers lightly tickled my jaw as he tried to make me stand. I reluctantly gave one last full swirl and suck and then slowly pulled back. My hand still held him as I pushed my legs up to stand.

My fingers brushed the inside of his palm as I scooped the foil packet from his grasp and proceeded to sheath him in the rubber barrier.

His darkened eyes stayed opened as he kissed me hard on the mouth, and then I felt his hands tug my soft, silk jersey blouse from the waistband of my skirt. He then yanked it over my head, tossing it unceremoniously aside and instantly unhooking my bra.

The fine beige lace dropped to the floor at our feet.

Edward's warm hands cupped my aching breasts and then abruptly he turned me to face the mirror over the basin. Our eyes locked.

I immediately registered what he wanted, as I widened my stance and bent forward. He continued to slowly, gently fondle my breasts as he lined himself up behind me.

"You are so beautiful. Bella, beautiful Bella."

"Hell, sorry, you folks should probably lock this door!" I froze when I heard the male voice. Edward's body instinctively encased me protectively. I heard the door click closed.

"Fuck, sorry Bella, I didn't think. We shouldn't be doing this here. I should take you home."

"No, Edward, forget it, please. I need you, right now. I don't care." His warm arms were around me, and all self-consciousness left my body.

Then I felt Edward press against me and in one fluid and assertive movement, he was fully inside me and the gust of air that billowed out of my lungs was instantly replaced as I gasped. Edward immediately started thrusting, hard and fast; a constant undulating rhythm. The faint and highly erotic sounding 'slap' of our bodies merging was blissful.

"I...can't...believe...this. Bella...Swan...you...have...bewitched...me," he panted between thrusts. I looked at his reflection in the mirror, amazed and dumbfounded.

My eyes clenched closed, his words in tandem with his expertly positioned thrusting, was unraveling my mind. I was manic. I could feel the intense spiral rising. I was about to come, again, and I was extremely thankful that Edward wanted to see me again, because there was no way I could see myself wanting to be with anyone else, ever.

Edward continued to fondle my breasts and intermittently suck on or groan into my neck. His thrusts started to become disjointed, he was losing his rhythm, and I knew he was close. "Bell-a," he growled and then plunged his hand between my legs. His long fingers expertly stroked and tugged at my clit sending me instantly over the edge. I came with a strangled screech, my body shaking violently as my orgasm rocked through me.

I felt Edward pulse and he moaned loudly, pushing his open mouth into the curve of my now sweaty neck as he found his release.

We were both gasping and panting. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, praying that this was in fact real, that I hadn't imagined the whole thing.

When I opened my eyes, everything in the room was a messy, dizzy blur of dots again. Edward's voice registered in my mind, but it was like I could have said the words as well.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you," he groaned.

I felt him slide out of me. I heard the toilet flush, and then his warm hands were on my hips as he slowly turned me around and pulled me to his chest. I could hear his heart pounding still, his breathing slowed.

"I'm not ready for this night to end Bella. Please let me escort you home."

My fingers danced over his broad chest. _God, can you just move in with me Edward, I don't ever want to let you out of my sight!_

"Yes Edward, come home with me." We stood for a few minutes, just clutching each other, my fingers twirling circles over his pecs and abs, his hands gently caressing my neck and hair. Then Edward pulled away and with both hands he slowly tugged my skirt down over my thighs, taking care to straighten the seams at the sides, and then he retrieved my blouse and bra from the floor and gingerly handed them to me.

As I redressed myself, I watched him zip his pants and slowly button up his crumpled shirt.

We both smiled wryly as we knelt to gather the discarded contents of his wallet and my clutch purse. The myriad of debris had fallen in a wide arc around our feet.

I felt his warm fingers gently lift my chin. "Bella, I know the surroundings leave a lot to be desired, but I wouldn't change anything. I couldn't have waited to take you. The attraction I felt was instant, as soon as I laid eyes on you. I feel like a right cad propositioning you in a public bathroom. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"I'm not sorry Edward. That was the most amazing experience of my life. I'll never regret it; I'll never take it for granted." I pushed my lips to his. A sensual loving kiss that continued as we both stood.

Then I heard a female voice and a gaggle of laughter coming from outside the door and I pulled away from Edward's lips. We were still in the restaurant bathroom, and I had no idea how long it had been. _The_ _people outside know what we've been doing in here._

"I'll go and get our coats. I'll meet you at the entrance?" Edward's fingers traced my closed lips, and then he stepped back to walk to the door.

"No," I grabbed his hand. "I don't care who sees us, I want to leave with you." And I didn't care. I would not feel shame that I'd given myself to him, regardless of the location.

He smiled down at me, and with one last long and passionate kiss, he took my arm and opened the unlocked door.

We grinned at each other as we walked out passed three tall beautiful women, who stepped back, and I looked at them briefly as they ogled Edward, but he didn't even acknowledge their presence.

He led me to the coat check window and helped me to slide into my jacket. And then we slowly descended in the elevator to the ground floor and out onto the street. There was a slight chill in the air.

"Where do you live Bella?" he moaned into my neck, his arms surrounded me, coddling me in his warmth.

"Upper East side, 93rd near Madison." I buried my face against his hard chest, inhaling deeply the faint musky smell of his cologne, mingled with the sweet smell of sex.

Before we knew it, Edward had hailed a cab and we were travelling up 5th Avenue.

My body melted into his side, as he pulled my legs over his lap. He kept kissing me softly and delicately.

Then my phone chirped. I automatically pulled it out of my purse. A text from Riley.

_**Bella, please let me know that you are safe? I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. Vic assures me Edward is trustworthy and would get you home safely. Thank you for your understanding - R.**_

I laughed, as I looked at the time on my phone. "It's only 10pm?"

"Yes, the night is young," he almost grunt-breathed the words.

_**I'm safe and so happy that you and Victoria found each other again. Worship her Riley, forever. - B x**_

I sent Riley a text and slipped my phone back in my purse.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me right now," he whispered in my ear. "You've ignited a feeling in me that I haven't experienced since I was seventeen. I want to kiss every inch of your body," his hot breath tickled my earlobe and sent a rush of goose bumps down my arms. I looked up to see if the driver was looking, but his rear-view mirror was twisted at an odd angle - he couldn't see me.

"I'm going to explore all of you, your body, your mind. I want to know everything about you. I want to learn about your goals, hear all your dreams. I want to know all of your fantasies." His lips started sucking on mine and then his hand traveled slowly up my skirt, between my legs.

"Edward! I...don't..." _Oh, fuck it. We'd just had orgasmic sex in a bathroom. If he wants to feel me up in the back of a cab, then he can be my guest._ I inched my legs apart to give him more room. That was all the encouragement he needed and I felt two long fingers enter me, his thumb pressing down firmly on the exact spot that caused my body to squirm.

"Oh God, you...you are my heaven Bella," he whispered, simultaneously he twisted his fingers and curled them and I pressed my mouth into his neck, and tried desperately not to make a sound as my body tensed and then went limp. I couldn't fight it. He knew already how to touch me to make me feel on fire.

I came silently. I'd been squeezing my eyelids shut so tightly, the blurry dots reappeared in my vision. I felt faint and weak. Edward cradled me lovingly as I panted, slowly coming down from the intense high of my release.

"I'm already hard again Bella. I'm ready to make love to you, as soon as we get to your place. God, it's like I'm seventeen, not thirty-two. It usually takes me a hell of a lot longer to be able to perform, but it's like you've awoken something deep within. I'm not going to be able to get enough of you."

I smiled into his chest. _To think that I was considering, however briefly, letting Riley Biers take me home tonight._ I'm so happy I agreed to go out on the third date with him. If I hadn't, I would have never met Edward. Fate intervened. Destiny? I had no idea what was going to happen in the blissful seclusion of my apartment tonight. But there was one thing I did know; I was completely and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

***

**A/N: EXCHANGE **is my entry in the Public Lovin Contest. Go here to read the stories and vote NOW! www dot fanfiction dot net/u/2334596 Voting is open until April 26 (in the US). Thank you for reading!


End file.
